The Rise of Snowstar: Book One
by Snowfoot19
Summary: Snowkit is an ordinary kit born into Meadowclan. Follow her as she shapes her own destiny. She'll grow up, become a warrior, find love, start a family, and eventually become leader of her clan. She'll face many hardships along the way, but her, at least she doesn't have a prophecy to worry about. OC Submissions are now closed! Thank you to everyone who has submitted some in!
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, thank you for checking out this story of mine that I've been thinking about doing for a while. I just want everyone to know that I won't be able to update as often as other authors out there as I am starting my freshman year of college in a few weeks. I will try my best to have some sort of a regular update speed but sometimes I may not get chapters up quickly.**

 **This first chapter isn't really gonna be a chapter, its gonna be more of an introductory to the main character, and the clans. The four clans I have created are loosely based on the four clans in the books, but will be unique in different ways.**

 **I also wanted you guys to choose which of the four clans the main character will be in, as I am having a hard time deciding, also feel free to create a character for me to put in the story, All I ask is that you Have their name, gender, position, and clan, as well as a basic description and personality ^^**

 **Reviews will be appreciated, if you see a typo or something else I messed up on, feel free to tell me and I will do my best to fix it ^^**

* * *

 **Main Character~Snowfoot**

 _The main character is a she-cat born with the name Snowkit. She is a very lean, but very fluffy black cat with her paws being pure white with pale green eyes.(Basically she is like Blackstar, only with his colors switched)_

 _Snowfoot is a very responsible cat. She knows how to do her duties and will usually always follow orders. That being said, if she feels like something isn't right, she will always let her clan-mates know that. She is a very courageous warrior and will defend her clan with tooth and claw, she is prepared to die for her clan if needed._

 _However, no character is without flaws, Snowfoot is quite often impulsive, and sometimes she doesn't always make the best decisions, and sometime she can be too wary and sometime aggressive to cats who seek out her clan_

 **The Four Clans**

 **Meadowclan~**

 _The cats of this clan live on a vast meadow with a variety of flowers and herbs within the territory. They have several streams, rivers, and ponds dotted around, as well as a several trees of varying heights. These cats are quick on their feet, they are often the fastest of the four. They are kind to all but are just as fierce in battle. Their medicine cat is often willing to share many of their herbs due to the great quantity of them that are around their territory. Most of their prey are rabbits, but some have a taste for fish from the ponds, streams, or rivers, and sometimes the occasional predator bird._

 _Their camp is actually in a deep underground cave in the middle of the territory, inside it, there are many clefts in which the dens of the clan reside. to the right of the clan there are two large clefts within the walls where the warriors and apprentices reside, as well as a small stream of water trickling into a pool nearby. In the middle lies the prey pile, and towards the furthest wall the is a cleft that houses the elders. Beside the elders is another two clefts where the medicine cat den and the nursery reside in. To the left side is a huge slab of rock slightly elevated, that is where the clan leader addresses the clan, and a small path from the elevated rock leads to the cleft where the leader sleeps._

* * *

 **Amberclan~**

 _These cats live high on a mountain range. Their paws have hardened for many moons past of traversing the rocky territory. The territory itself is scattered with small bushes and trees, and one large river spitting the territory in half which runs toward a large lake in the Rippleclan territory. These cats are the more hostile of the four, not liking when enemy cats trespass onto their territory. That being said, this clan is the one who suffers the most in leaf bare, as their prey which usually is plentiful in new-leaf and green-leaf, dwindles down. This clan also has an assortment of herbs, but do not like to share to the limited amount they have. Their prey is mostly rodents like mice, some fish in the river, and predator birds._

 _This clan too lives in a cave, but instead of deep in the ground, the cave is burrowed into the mountain, the entrance often difficult to spot unless you've lived there for many moons. Inside the cave, it is much more vast then the Meadowclan one. Off to the left are the dens for the Medicine Cat and the Elders and the Nursery, to the far wall lies the den for the leader, with a path towards the middle where the prey pile lay and where a large bolder sits, where the leader addresses the clan. To the right wall is where the Apprentices and the Warriors den are located. There is a small pool of water near the entrance to the cave is._

* * *

Ravenclan~

 _This clan lives in a heavily forested area. The cats here have strong back legs the enable them to jump very high. Their territory has very high trees, bramble, bushes, streams, ponds, and even abandoned Two-leg places. They have a variety of prey like mice, voles, forest birds, and the occasional rabbit. They have a distaste for fish, but will eat it if they must. Due to the many abandoned Two-leg places, they have the most amount of catnip available to them, and is often willing to share this precious herb, they also have access the a number of different herbs as well, but they have to be careful of death berries, as there are many of those scattered about. The clan is mostly neutral, and usually likes to hear both sides of a story before picking sides, if they even pick one._

 _the Ravenclan camp lies in a ravine, hidden by bramble and bushes. In the very far left of the clan lies a fallen, hollowed out log in which the Elders sleep in. Next to the log lies several slabs of rock perfect of sunbathing and sharing tongues. To the far end of camp is a small cave in the ground which houses the leader, beside the leader's den is a larger cave in which the Medicine Cat den resides. To the right side lies two dens made of twigs and bramble, the larger one for Warriors and the smaller one for Apprentices. Beside the Apprentice den lies the nursery burrowed underneath an ancient tree stump._

* * *

 **Rippleclan~**

 _This clan lives in a lightly forested area with many streams and small rivers feeding into a huge lake in the middle of their territory. The clan has a few large rocks scattered around the territory that are popular hunting spots. The many streams and rivers, plus the lake, provides a plethora of fish for them to eat, as well as water voles, and the occasion mouse or rabbit. They also don't mind getting wet either and like the Meadowclan cats, they enjoy a good swim. Most of the trees within the territory are huge willow trees. The clan also has access to many different herbs, however often in New-leaf and Green-leaf, two-legs will plague their territory with their water monsters and strange dens propped everywhere._

 _Their camp lies within a circlet of willow trees, with their dens either burrowed within the trees or under the trees. To the left side lies the Elders Den, the Nursery, and the Medicine Cat's den. To the right side lies the Apprentices den and a small pond that a stream feeds into. To the very end of the camp is where the leader's den resides. In the middle of camp lies a stump which the prey is placed by. There is a small path leading away from it where a large log lies, which is where the clan leader addresses the clan._


	2. Authors Note 01

**Well the choice has been made for which clan Snowkit shall be born into. As the majority of the comments suggested and honestly my personal opinion, Snowkit will be in Meadowclan!**

 _ **Wyatt200**_ **has recently messaged me about Snowkit's eventual warrior name will be the same as my username, so I just wanted to tell you guys why exactly that is...**

 **A few years ago, I joined a role play group on iFunny. The group was a warrior roleplay and the character I made was a she-cat named Snowfoot, who was the deputy of one of the clans. The group has since dispersed and I've eventually stopped rping. I've always since then used her name as usernames.** **Snowfoot was a character I loved, and I always wanted to have an actual story written for her and so this story was created.**

 **Once I start actually writing I really hope you guys enjoy...Don't forget that OC submissions are still open! Don't forget that you can actually create a leader OC, the one for Meadowclan has been created already, by me but the other three leaders are still open. I still need three deputys and three medicine cats, as well as more warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, and even elders ^^**

 **Special thanks to Jayslip for creating an entire family for Snowkit! Thank you so much for that, all the characters sound amazing and I can't wait t write about them :D**


	3. Clan Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances finally! There will be a personality description beside each character, some are long, some are not. This is to help me and all of you guys understand the characters better. At the end of each description in parentheses will be either be the name of their mate, or their mother and father. This is to help me write the story better. Enjoy! The prologue will be up shortly, followed by the actual first chapter :)**

 **Amberclan**

 **Leader:** _Talonstar~ A huge golden tom with wide shoulders and yellow eyes. Don;t cross him, he isn't welcoming of outsdiers and is way to eager on fighting other clans._

 **Deputy:** _Clawheart~ A huge golden tom with green eyes and faint tabby stripes, also has really long claws. He is very strict with the warrior code and hates failure. Will do his best for his clan.(Mates with Minkfur)_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **App.** _Kestrelpaw~Dark brown tabby tom with a single white hind paw. A dork about herbs and wise beyond his years. Woories that his father is ashamed of him not being a warrior.(Son of Clawheart and Minkfur)_

 **Warriors:**

 **Russetsong:** _A dark red tabby she-cat with olive green eyes. A great warrior and one of the best hunters. Russetsong is snarky and sarcastic most of the time, and cares little about having a mate or kits._

 **App.** _Dovepaw_

 **Finchfeather** _: Brownish red pelt and blue eyes. Shy and keeps to herself._

 **App.** _Nightpaw_

 **Robinwing:** _Brwn-red pelt with amber eyes. Snarky and extreamly loyal to his clan._

 **App.** _Lightpaw_

 **Snowfern:** _Pure ehite she-cat with green eyes. Calm and laidback. Doesn't like violence._

 **Leaffur:** _Small brown tabby she with amber eyes. Perfectionist and won't deal with crap._

 **App.** _Stormpaw_

 **Hiddenmaple:** _Tortishell she with brown paws and dull amber eyes._

 **App.** _Shimmeringpaw_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Dovepaw:** _Buff clored she-cat with white paws and chest, has dainty features. Soft-spoken and collected, often has to temper out with her sister Stormpaw.(Daughter of Minkfur nad Clawheart)_

 **Stormpaw:** _Dark grey with ginger tabby patches. Loud and bold, she always gets into trouble(Daughter of Minkfur and Clawheart)_

 **Lightpaw:** _Golden and white pelt and blues eyes. She is snobby and a perfectionist._

 **Shimmeringpaw:** _Soft mottled grey pelt, a star like smudge on her forhead and midnight blue eyes. Friendly and mute._

 **Nightpaw:** _A black tom with green eyes and tailless. Friendly and caring._

 **Queens and Kits:**

 **Minkfur:** _Lean brown she-cat with small features and dark amber eyes. She is very clumsy and worried that she wasn't god enough for her mate or to be a warrior. She resides as a permante queen to act as a mother too all kits and helps out with new mothers.(Mate to Clawheart)_

 **Elders:**

 **Sandstream:** _Sand colored she-cat with a fluffy tail and fur around her neck. Overly critical of other cats and very grumpy, she doesn't have a soft spot for you apprentices or kits, but wil still tell stories as long as they behave. (Mother to Clawheart)_

 **Talonscar:** _Large grey tom with scars scattered around his body and pale blue eyes. Can be grumpy at times but enjoys telling his many stories to kits and apprentices._

 **Owleyes:** _A small, scrawny she-cat brown she-cat with owl like eyes. Retired early due to a serious injury to her back legs._

 **Meadowclan**

 **Leader:** _Rosestar~ A pretty dark red she-cat with black ears, tail tip, and left paw. Very courageous, sharp-tounged, and firey. She is willing to die to defend the clan. Only been the leader for three moons, she has lead the clan well._

 **App.** _Bluepaw_

 **Deputy:** _Brakenflight~Small and lean, he is a light brown tom with darker brown spots, as well as brown and black patches on his back. Clumsy and figity, he is also impulsive and agressive, but is very protective of his kits and mate.(Mate to Cloudedsky)_

 _ **App.**_ _Hawkpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** _Seedflower~ Small, slender built light brown tabby she-cat and round yellow eyes. Very kind and overly caring of her clanmates, especially her brother Hawkfire. She often is clumsy and stumbles over her words and messes up in training. She will fight, only when necessary._

 **Warriors:**

 **Cinderfire:** _A young dark grey she-cat with one white paw and a white tail tip and amber eyes. Sarcastic, and won't take crap from anyone, loyal to the bone, she won't hesitate in a battle or when defending a friend_

 **App.** _Rosepaw_

 **Duskfall:** _A tom with light brown with darker tabby stripes a amber eyes. Sweet, kind, and pationate, but is feirce when needed._

 **App.** _Silverpaw_

 **Silverclaw:** _Silver tom with amber eyes. Feirce and independet, but also is loyal and caring._

 **App.** _Icepaw_

 **Hawkfire:** _Large, broad tabby tom with a white underbelly and peircing amber eyes. Mostly nuetral in many situations but great at planning battles and hunts. Usually is laid back and goes with the flow unless he feels like he or his sister Seedflower is in danger. One of the strogest warriors in the clan._

 **App.** _Flintpaw_

 **Sootpelt:** _A dark grey tom with lighter grey speckles. Very easy going and usually happy. He is one of the quickest warriors of the clan and is very protective of his mate and their kits.(Mate to Lilysong)_

 **App.** _Lizardpaw_

 **Roseclaw:** _A red she-cat with amber eyes. Confident and cocky, likes to tease others.(Has a crush on Silverpaw)_

 **App.** _Spottedpaw_

 **Lichenfrost:** _Light brown she-cat with green eyes. Serious and has a poor sense of humur. A little socially awkward however still gets along with her clan mates. She gives good advice and has a strong sense of nobility.(Mate to Wolfpelt)_

 **Wolfpelt:** _Dark grey tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear. Easy gpong and patient but can be a little aggressive at times. Extreamly loyal to his clan.(Mate to Lichenfrost)_

 **Thistleflame:** _Lang-legged greay tabby with amber eyes. Very sarcastic and likes to tease his apprentice. Deep down he is kind hearted and loyal._

 _ **App.**_ _Mothpaw_

 **Grassthistle:** _Mottled grey she-cat with a white tail and green eyes. Niave and loves to play jokes. Gets roped into trouble easily._

 **Apprentices:.**

 **Flintpaw:** _Light grey tom with darker dapples and green eyes. He has a twisted foot that was a birth defect but doesn't let that stop him. Ususally sweet and kind, he gets frustrated and angry with someone points out his foot._

 **Rosepaw:** _Light ginger she-cat with some pinkish hues and golden eyes. Has become very snarky and defensive of her brother Flintpaw because of cats making fun of his paw. Has a kind side but usually only shows it around her brother, always has an insult prepaired._

 **Hawkpaw:** _A mottled brown she-cat with a black tail and ears and has amber eyes. Shy and untrusting when not around friends but is super outgoing with them and likes to wrestle. She also is self consious caouse sometimes she has difficulty prouncing words._

 **Icepaw:** _Cream and white tabby tom with blue eyes. Smart, but can be lazy. Likes to avoid work if able._

 **Lizardpaw:** _Tall brown and grey tom with darkr splotches and amber eyes. A jokester, but can be inteimidating sometimes due to his size. Likes to fake flirt with Polorpaw and Hawkpaw._

 **Spottedpaw:** _Black she-cat with white spots and green eyes. Bubbly and outgoing but fiesty and energetic._

 **Bluepaw:** _blue-grey she-cat with blues eyes. Calm and collected, rarely gets angry._

 **Silverpaw:** _Silver tabby tom with green eyes. Skittish and tries to please everyone, insecure about not being clan born.(Has a crush on Roseclaw)_

 **Mothpaw:** _Light brown she-cat with white underbelly, paws and yellow eyes. Confident and brave, isn't afraid to stand up against lager cats or cats who out rank her. Smart for her age but tends to et it get to her head.(Daughter of Lichenfrost and Wolfpelt)_

 **Queens and Kits:**

 **Cloudedsky:** _A beautiful white she-cat with soft curly fur with black and grey stripes, black muzzel and ears. Very kind and has a strong sense of responsability, she is very gently but will turn aggressive, protective, and sharped-tounged in a matter of heartbeats, is akward around cats she doesn't know and tends to mis-communicate sometimes.(Mate to Brakenflight)_

 **Fawnkit:** _White she-cat with light brown stripe, darker brown patches. She has black eartips and a brown muzzle. Her underbelly is a creamy brown and she has pale green eyes. She is bouncy and fun to be around but can be bossy and too talkative sometimes. She is clumsy like her father Brakenflight_

 **Smallkit:** _Grey and black she-cat with white patches, grey stripes, and white ears and icy blue eyes. Strict and follows the rules to the T. She often follows the crowd and has a strong intrest in the medcine cat possition._

 **Snowkit:** _A very lean, fluffy black cat with a fluffy black pelt and snow white paws. Very responsible and kind, but often can be impulsive and aggresive. She often gets into fights with her sister Fawnkit because of how bossy Fawnkit can get.(Thanks agan to Jayslip for creating this family and alowing Snowkit to be in it!)_

 **Softpelt:** _Small, with a light brown pelt and white paws and tail tip and fluffy fur that makes her apperar bigger then she actually is. She always thinks before she acts, very protective and helpful. She loves kits and often helps out new mothers, being a permanite queen within the clan._

 **Lilysong:** _A young pretty dark red she-cat with white ears and tail tip. She is gentle and caring, prefuring not to fight, but will do anything to protect her kits.(Mate to Sootpelt, Sister to Tulipfall)_

 **Sparrowkit:** _A dark grey tom with a single light grey ear and tail tip. Bright and exciteble, Very playful but often gets into trouble._

 **Petalkit:** _A dark red she with a white left paw and underbelly. Quiet and gentle, but still likes to play. She is the exact opposite of her bother._

 **Elders:**

 **Whitefoot:** _Brown tom with white paws. Acts arrogent and cocky, likes to think he is better then everyone else. Blind in his left eye, half deaf in his right ear._

 **Hazelwhisker:** _Brown she-cat with white paw, green eyes, and a scar along her flank. Slightly cranky and complains a lot but enjoys telling stories to younger cats. Also enjoys gssiping with other elders._

 **Tulipfall:** _Tortishell she-cat with blues eye. Blind in both eyes she retired as an elder early.(Sister to Lilysong)_

 **Beareyes:** _Black and brown tom with blind amber eyes. Doesn't care much for kits but enjoys t hear the latest gossip._

 **Ravenclan**

 **Leader:** _Silverstar~Silver tabby with blue eyes. Usually freindly but is always keen on showing the other clans how strong Ravenclan is. Wise when taking care of day to day matters but once angered, she won't back down_

 **Deputy:** _Frostleaf~White she-cat with lighter grey splotches and fern green eyes. Brave, strong, yet outgoing, loyal, and nice if you are close to her._

 **Medicine Cat:** _Moonheart~Small lean silver tabby with a small white patch on her chest and a white tail-tip and pale blue eyes. She is quiet and often keeps to herself, enjoys being near water. She started off as a warrior apprentice but due to her periodic dreams from Starclan, she switched to be a medicine cat apprentice. She doesn't like to fight but will fight tooth and claw to keep her clan safe if needed._

 **App.** _Breezepaw~Silver and white she-cat with green eyes. More responsible then her brother Foxpaw, and has a special talent with herbs.(Daughter of Silverstar and Flamepool)_

 **Warriors:**

 **Flamepool:** _Dark ginger and white tom with green eyes. Kind and loves kits, but can be impatient and strict. Mates with Silverstar_

 **Darkwing:** _Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes. Friendly and humble, but sometimes is a pushover.(Mates with Sweetsong)_

 **Mouseeyes:** _Scrawny brown and white tom with green eyes. Scaried easily. His bark is bigger then his bite. Excelet hunter._

 **Crowcall:** _Tall black tom with amber eyes. Calm usually but he uses his size to intimidate others._

 **Treeleap:** _Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Friendly, brave, and tough._

 **Witheredbird:** _Dark grey tabby tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes. Strict, brave, and tough._

 **App.** _Bluepaw_

 **Sparkclaw:** _Spiked orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Lovable, outgoing and lucky-go-happy personality._

 **Blazeheart:** _A pretty, slim she-cat with bright green eyes. Quiet and reserved, not the best hunter but is a feirce fighter._

 **App.** _Goldenpaw_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Foxpaw:** _Ginger tom with green eyes. Playful and bubbly, but a little naive.(Son of Silverstar and Flamepool)_

 **Darkpaw:** _Sleek, pure black she and amber eyes. Mysterious and snarky, but friendly._

 **Goldenpaw:** _A broad yellow tom with pale green eyes. Friendly and eager to become a warrior._

 **Bluepaw:** _Pae grey-blue she-cat with silver eyes. An excelent hunter and a quick learner._

 **Queens and Kits:**

 **Sweetsong:** _Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes, loving but surprisingly feirce. Currently expecting(Mates with Darkwing)_

 **Elders:**

 **Speckledfoot:** _Pure black she-cat with white speckled paws. Sarcastic, but has a soft spot for kits._

 **Applepelt** _: Light ginger tom with amber eyes. Is usually friendly to others, like to tell stories of his youth._

 **Shatteredsong** _: A pretty grey she-cat with with speckled spots. A scar slashed across her neck caused her to retire early due to her becoming mute because of the injury._

 **Rippleclan**

 **Leader:** _Wolfstar~A large dark grey tom with dark green eyes, white paws, ears, and tail tip. Quiet but cuts an imposing figure. He is kind to those he considers a friend, and extreamly rude to those who he dislikes._

 **Deputy:** _Talcheart~ A fairly young cat with a medium length pale brown/grey coat and a cream undercoat with white accents(chest, belly,rump,ear tufts) and a stripe along the center of her tail the same brown/grey color of her pelts. She has long whiskers, and one plae yellow eye, as she lost one in a fight a few monons ago. Not to fond of kits but knows thay are important. Prefures working with older apprentices and would rather interact with elders and senior warriors. Always takes every opinon into consideration, but usually doesn't sway form hers once a descision has been made. Good at compromising, and is a decent fighter but would rather find a peaceful way to end a conflic. Not the best hunter due to her missing eye. Doen not have the best of patience, and usually procrasticnates on things.(Sorry about the long description xD)_

 **Medicine Cat:** _Mistyleaf~ Small she-cat white a light frey pelt, a darker speckled back and bright blue eyes. Caring towards her clan but distrustful to unknown cats, very intelligent but sometimes a little insensitive. She is good at reading other cats and can usuallt tell if a cat is lying._

 **Warriors:**

 **Shadestripe:** _Dark grey tom with black stripes white forpaws and green eyes. He's outgoing, welcoming, and fun-loving. He loves friendly compatiton and loves adventure, however it can lead him to be reckless and hot-headed._

 **App.** _Brightpaw_

 **Birdleap:** _Slim, dusty brown she-cat with golden brown stripes, a white chest, legs, belly, and tail tip. She is quiet, observant, thoughtful, smart, patient, and sensible. Tends not to be in the thick of a fight, and would rather find a peaceful reseloution to a problem_

 **Blueflame:** _Smokey blue tom with lng legs and a darker black muzzle with blue eyes. The mate to Dusklight, and is feircly loyal. He is tough, smart, kind, skilled ,and helpful, he loves his family dearly and will do anything for them. He is level headed but has a temper when it comes to defending the honor of his clan._

 **App.** _Whitepaw_

 **Greywind:** _Dark grey tom with icy blues eyes. Kind and caring, but fierce in battle._

 **App.** _Mosepaw_

 **Shattermist:** _Unusually large tome with short speckled grey dur, amber eyes, and a faintly tabby striped tail. Bold, strong, and midly shor-tempered. Not the greatest hunter but is one of the best fighters. Acts hostile and defensive when approched or spoken to in condescending tnes or statements. Loyal to the bone and will do anything to stregthen the clan, even if that means taking advantige of an outsider.(Brother to Petalsmoke)_

 **Petalsmoke:** _A medium-sized, smokey grey she-with a fluffy tail and green eyes. Gentle and a well controled temper. Does her best to make freinds with every cat. Hunting is her specialty, clowsly being followed with the ability to stay calm and reassure others. She is average at best with her battle skills but would prefure t stay out of the fight._

 **App.** _Nightpaw_

 **Moosefur:** _A mottled brown and grey tom with dark green eyes. Clear-minded and one of the best advisors of Rippleclan. Courtious and diplomatic, with all cats, even outsiders. He is very stratigic, and is somewhat distrustful of unplanned meeting with cats.(Mates with Russetpool)_

 **Mudpelt:** _Dark prown tom with green eyes. He likes kits and is a jokster. Annoys others with his over socialization_

 **Ashfang:** _Brown tom with grey stripes, black eyes, and amber eyes with with a scar over one eye. Strict, tough, and brave._

 **Spottedstripe:** _White tom with varing shades of grey stripes and spots and blue eyes. Friendly and kind.(Mates with Fallbird)_

 **App.** _Petalpaw_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Nightpaw:** _A jet black tom with a white stripe along his spine, and dark amber eyes. Loves to hunt and practice his battle skills. Nervous around large crowds and is somewhat socially awkward around other cats._

 **Brightpaw:** _A slim, ginger and white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Quiet and reserved. Quick on her feet and a great hunter._

 **Whitepaw:** _Pure white, fluffy she-cat with dark blue eyes. Skittish and has a dislike of crowds, she hates being the center of attention.(Sister to Petalpaw)_

 **Petalpaw:** _A pretty red and white she-cat with light green eyes. Outgoing and loves to be the center of attention, unlike her sister, although she is feircly protective of her(Sister to Whitepaw)_

 **Moosepaw:** _A broad shouldered fluffy brown tom with amber eyes. A huge jokster and a flirt. Has a crush of Whitepaw._

 **Queens and Kits:**

 **Dusklight:** _Dark brown tabby she-cat with large dark grey patches and green eyes. Motherly, sweet, kind, fiery, independent, protective, and strong. She is very self-reliant, preferring to do things by herself. She would rather do things her way which gets her in trouble sometimes, however she is brave and fiercely loyal to her clan and will do whatever it takes to help it._

 **Larkkit:** _Pale grey tabby she-cat with white legs, muzzle, chest, and belly, and blue eyes_

 **Smokekit:** _Lithe blue-grey and white tabby tom with black stripes and bright green eyes._

 **Russetpool:** _Reddish brown tabby with black forpaws and amber eyes. Fiercely protective of her kits, and thoughtful of others feelings. She is slow to trust others, it can be quick to loose trust with her if you deceive her and will take much longer for her to trust you again. Doesn't trust Shattermist well due to his quick temper, and action before thinking personality.(Mates with Moosefur)_

 **Buzzkit:** _Mottle brown and black kit with amber eyes. Mischievous, and loves to play, slightly clumsy._

 **Bubblekit:** _White she-cat with pale grey spots and light blue very talkative. but friendly and curious. Usually walks with a spring in her step._

 **Crystalkit:** _Light grey she with silver tabby stripes, black paws and tail tip, and teal blue eyes. Loves to play but often daydreams. She prefers solitude as she finds it hard to concentrate sometimes._

 **Fallbird:** _Feather like orange she-cat with brown paws and green eyes. Expecting kits.(Mates with Spottedstripe)_

 **Elders:**

 **Breezeheart:** _White she-cat with overlapping golden brown and black patches and green eyes. She is kind and understanding, as well as helpful, protective, and wise. She is a great storyteller and will often give great advice to the leader and the warriors._

 **Watereyes:** _Plump black tom with blue eyes. Super emotional, and likes to make up stories._

 **Thank you all who commented on the first chapter, and another special thanks to those who listed some ocs to be put in here. I made a few changes to some of your characters, nothing to major~ those people who've characters I changed slightly will be listed underneath this ^^**

 **DezioCat09:** _I hope you don't mind but I made your oc start off as a grown cat instead of a kit. You did not list a mother and I usually don't like having motherless kits..._

 **Koala:** _I changed Whitepaws to Whitefoot because I didn't really like that it was so close to paw, as that is a suffex used for apprentices and I made Bluepaw just a regualr apprentice as someone else's OC will be taking the medicine cat apprentice possiton._


	4. Prologue

**A/N Here is the first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I am excited about writing it. A quick little note about prophecys in my story...there will be no prophecy on Snowkit being destained to become leader ar anything, but there will be prophecys on many dangers that will happen within the four clans.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading, and helpful reviews are appriciated!**

 _Hidden away in a cleft of a cave, a beautiful white she-cat with grey and black stripes lies in a nest. Nestled in her belly are three kits, recently born. Beside her is a small brown tom with darker brown stripes and spots. The two of them look at the three kits with so much love and affection._

 _"They are so beautiful Cloudedsky" mummered the tom beside her._

 _The queen known as Cloudedsky purred and looks up at the tom."We should name them Brakenflight" she said softly._

 _The tom nodded and looked closer at the three kits and then presed his nse gently against the fluffy black she with pur white paws._

 _"She should be named Snowkit" Brakenflight said softly and Cloudedsky purred in agreement._

 _"I like Smallkit for the grey and black one and Fawnkit for the white one" mumered Cloudedskies._

 _"Those are wonderful names" purred Brakenflight. "Snowkit, Smallkit, and Fawnkit, our wonderful kits."_

 **A/N short chapter, but this is just the prolouge, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. OC submissions are closed now, thank you all for submiting your characters!**


End file.
